Tales from Thedas: The Inquisitor's Path
by Moot Lagoon
Summary: You've all heard the stories. The Inquisitor closed the Breach and stopped Corypheus from destroying the world. Except, that's not entirely true. You see, Maxwell Trevelyan had a lot of help from a dwarf named Brosca. Maybe you've heard of her? Rated for language. Possible Bullmance.


**A/N:** This is just a fun little pet project of mine. I didn't particularly care for the Inquisitor and I am still madly in love with my female dwarf Warden from Origins so I figured, why not just shove some things around and put her in here? If this does well and I feel motivated enough, I may go back and write a prequel for Origins. We shall see. Enjoy and feel free to leave any comments or questions!

* * *

**Prologue**

Through the open doors of the Chantry, the sounds of the Inquisition's camp floated into the brightly lit hall. For a moment the dwarf leaned her shoulder against one of the pillars, her eyes closed and arms crossed as she listened. In the distance, metal clanged on metal as Cullen's men trained down by Haven's gate and people shouted and talked as they bustled about their business. A few dogs barked, horses whickered, the blacksmiths were working furiously to make weapons and armor for the troops. She knew that somewhere near the Chantry's front door, a small group was praying. The sounds and smells reminded Razz sharply of Ostagar. There was a war brewing and the Inquisition was preparing as best it could.

Behind her, someone shifted their feet slightly and cleared their throat. "Are you listening?"

With a sigh, the dwarf opened her eyes and turned her head. In her peripheral vision she could see the speaker, a tall, lean mage. Maxwell Trevelyan, The Herald of Andraste had dark hair, dark eyes, and a long, young face with a narrow, pointed nose. Currently, he was frowning down at the red-headed dwarf. Beside him, Leliana was gazing at her with steady passivity. Her once soft face and eyes had grown hard over the years, Razz noticed. She'd have to talk to the woman later, but right now…

"I've heard every word," she said coolly, green eyes flicking to Maxwell. "I just find it funny, I came to the Inquisition for help, and you're more interested in how I can help _you_."

Maxwell's frown deepened as the corner of Leliana's mouth twitched slightly, disapprovingly before she spoke. "We have discussed the matter with Cullen and Josephine," she said in her soft, lilting voice. "All of us agree that you would be an asset to the Inquisition."

"For multiple reasons, I'm sure," muttered Razz, suspecting the Inquisition wanted to make her a tool, much like the Carta had in Orzammar. Well, atleast the Inquisition wasn't as bad as the Carta. She hoped.

The spymaster took a step forward and for a moment her eyes looked almost pleading, a flicker of the old Leliana flashing across her face. "Your skill and experience, your knowledge and connections, and even your titles make you invaluable." Razz snorted and rolled her eyes. In her opinion, titles were rubbish but everyone seemed to love them. "The Inquisition doesn't just want you," said Leliana, her voice softening. "It _needs_ you." She paused and added, "The _world_ needs you."

Frowning, Razz turned back to the open Chantry doors and looked out at the sky. She couldn't see it from where she was standing but she knew that the Breach was out there, looming over them all. In all honesty, she knew she couldn't say no, now matter how much she wanted to. Living in Orzammar, Razz had learned to set aside her own wants and do whatever needed to be done, and it had been ingrained into her very being. No, there was no real choice for her.

Sighing, she turned around to face the humans fully. Razz drew herself up to her full height and fixed them with a level gaze. "Fine," she said. "But I _will_ be working to take care of the Grey Wardens too."

"Of course!" exclaimed Leliana, sounding almost eager. "I will have my agents look into the matter immediately."

Maxwell closed his eyes and let out a breath of relief. His whole body relaxed as if an enormous weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Razz eyed him and couldn't help but feel like that weight had been transferred to her. From the scant few hours she had been in Haven, she could tell that the Herald of Andraste wasn't the type to take charge. Several times now, she had seen him defer to the judgement of his advisors, almost frantically. And judging by his smooth features, he was fairly young for a mage who has passed the Harrowing. To leave the fate of Thedas in his hands… the thought made her stomach clench and she thought, _If you want something done right, do it yourself._

Shaking her head, Razz walked by them, towards the war room. "Get the other two. I'll need a full briefing," she said, tiredly. How did she keep ending up in these situations?

Studying the map, Razz brushed her thumb across her casteless tattoo and thought for a moment. She drew from everything Cullen, Josephine and Leliana had told her, and tried to match it to her own information. She sighed. "Alright. So, we don't know what happened at the Conclave, we don't know where the Breach came from, and why or how Maxwell got that mark. We also don't have any leads about the Grey Wardens." Razz looked around at the advisors and Cassandra and Maxwell. "What _do_ we know?"

"We know that Maxwell's mark can close the rifts," said Cassandra.

"And to close the Breach we will need help," added Cullen.

"The mages could help," Maxwell said. "Who else would you consult for help with magic?"

This earned a frown from Cullen. "That could be dangerous. I think we should seek the Templars."

Maxwell looked indignant and opened his mouth to retort but Josephine, seeing another argument brewing, quickly cut him off. "Grand Enchanter Fiona has invited to meet with us in Redcliffe. Lord Seeker Lucius will not even consider granting us an audience at the moment. Leliana and I are working to gather support from some nobles."

"He will not be able to ignore a crowd of nobles on his doorstep, demanding he do something about the Breach," Leliana added, smiling slightly.

Razz smirked at her. "I like your thinking. That will take time though, right?" The spymaster nodded so she continued. "Right. So, we go to Redlciffe and at least hear what the mages have to say while you garner the nobles' support. Can't hurt to listen, right?

Sighing, Cullen grumped, "I still think it's a waste of time."

The dwarf glanced at him, understanding his mistrust of mages. She remembered finding him in the Fereldan Circle Tower and the absolute horror show that place had been. Still though, they had to do what needed to be done. "Sitting around here, twiddling our thumbs and waiting for the nobles to be schmoozed into helping us would be the real waste of time," she said. "At least if we're making contact with Fiona, we're doing _something_."

"I… see your point," he said bleakly and Razz offered him the quickest flash of a sympathetic smile. "Since that's settled, I will see to the honor guard for the Teryn of Highever. Excuse me," he said, bowing his head deeply before leaving.

Josephine watched him go before turning to Razz. "Yes, I too have other matters to attend to." She glanced down at her tablet and tutted a moment before looking back up and smiling. "I am glad you are here," she said. "To have The Hero of Ferelden actively supporting us… I must spread the word!" As she bustled out, Cassandra and Maxwell followed her.

Once she was alone with Leliana, Razz sighed deeply and sagged against the war table. Shaking her head slightly, she reached up and smoothed back her red ponytail. "Saving the world again." She looked up at Leliana with a wry smile. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Smiling, Leliana crossed the room to stand beside her old friend. "You know as well as I, you can't resist adventure."

Razz snorted. "Adventure? Adventure is slapping an angry bronto's ass for fun. This is lunacy."

The spymaster giggled and for a moment she looked like her old self, the one who had held her faith through the Blight. "You were born to lead, Razz. That is why Cassandra and I had attempted to contact you before all this began. We had hoped you would help us find peace at the Conclave."

"I was probably on my way to Denerim by then, looking for some answers to this Stone-cursed Calling." She rubbed her fingers across her forehead as if that would help make the hum in the back of her mind stop.

"Yes," said Leliana, frowning thoughtfully. "Did you see…?"

"Alistair?" supplied Razz. "Yeah. Ten years later and he's still pissed." She shrugged. "I've let go, so if he still wants to hold a grudge, it's no skin off my back." The dwarf studied Leliana a moment. Her eyes were colder than they had been and her face was harder. The spymaster's entire demeanor reeked of cool detachment. "What about you? I know the Divine meant a lot to you."

"I…" she looked away a moment. "I am coping. It helps to be busy." Her cool mask settled in, covering the hurt in her eyes. "Which reminds me, Varric asked a favor of me. I should see to it." Leliana moved to leave but paused in the doorway. She looked over her shoulder at Razz and a faint smile tugged her lips. "I am glad you are here, Razz."

The responding smile from Razz was instant. "Me too, Lel. Me too."


End file.
